1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to unvented, open-flame type room heaters employing simulated logs. Such room heaters are commonly installed in real or simulated fireplaces, and they have decorative as well as heat-generating functions.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Room heaters of the above type commonly employ so called "infra-red" plates covered by a metal lattice which assists in the diffusion of the flames. However, it is difficult to disguise or hide such metal lattices, the visibility of which detracts from the desired natural effect of the simulated logs. Moreover, such metal lattices prevent the flames from emerging from between the logs, which also detracts from the desired natural effect. However, if the metal lattices were simply removed from the prior art room heaters of this type, the result was loss of efficiency and the production of excessive amounts of toxic waste gasses such as carbon monoxide, unless appropriate supplementary ventilation was also installed.